


Enchanted Sanctum

by TwoCrows



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Nature, Serenity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCrows/pseuds/TwoCrows
Summary: An apology to the arguably worst-treated character in the show.





	Enchanted Sanctum

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Wretched Weaponry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FpjTILokyKM) by Keiichi Okabe and Keigo Hoashi

The wind was as beautiful as she had recalled it. She heard it rustling in the trees. She smelled the alluring odours it carried. She felt its tender stroke across her skin.  


It was calling her. Calling her to that certain place.

A ray of sunlight fell on her and she opened her eyes. The high grass wafted around her, tickled her bare legs. 

It was time. 

She took another deep breath of the refreshing air, before she began to move. At first her steps were small and hesitant, but the wet grass chuckled under her feet and its joyfulness was infectious. Soon she was running. With every step the melancholy of the past weeks fell off and for the first time in forever she felt so vivid she could almost leap into the air. 

When she reached the eaves of the forest, she slowed down. It was difficult to find a path through the rugged area and the ancient trees, but she had walked it often enough. Swift like a squirrel she climbed up a large rock, balanced over a gnarled root and hopped off into the high grass. 

She stopped for a moment and looked upwards. For a while she held her breath, listened intently. Then a wide smile appeared on her lips. There was just the whisper of the forest, the song of the birds, and a deep roar. Nobody would be able to follow her here. 

She sneaked through the dense grass to the point where it gave way to a hollow under the root of a mighty oak, the watchful guardian of this hidden realm. For a moment she hesitated. She didn’t like the stifling darkness down there. Then a little breeze came up, wound around her head and its merry whisper filled her with courage. She closed her eyes and crawled into the hole. 

Almost instantly the sound and brightness of the forest was gone and she was surrounded by tight, earthly walls. It was like entering a whole different world. The ground under her hands felt wet and dirty and the air smelled of oldness and decay. It made her feel left alone. And yet, it had to be. She just had to endure it. 

Steadily she crawled forward, counted her breaths. Finally she heard the deep roar again, but closer this time. She opened her eyes and glimpsed a bright shimmer in front of her. Happily she rushed forwards and raised her nose into the fresh air. 

She stood on a small ledge below the crevice that was connected to the old oak via the tunnel she had just passed. In front of her enfolded the wonderful view on the ravine. 

She felt awed at the sight of the trees which clung tirelessly to the vertical walls. Deep below her feet roared the river that had gauged out this vast cleft in many thousands of years. Nevertheless, this wasn’t the place that called out to her. 

Carefully she searched her way down the steep and difficult rocks, until she was just above the water. Stirred by a sudden mood she dipped one foot into the river and gave out a loud laugh when the cool water touched her skin. 

As wonderful as this place was, she shouldn’t waver any longer. 

She turned her back on the ravine and followed the rock face to a small opening. Here she heard the ever-changing voice of the wind clearly, beckoning her to come closer. She could only smile at the childish temptation and slipped through the passage. 

When she stepped out of the rock, she felt a rush of emotions welling up inside of her, the happiness that she had experienced here, the feeling of being sheltered. To her it was a magical place. 

She let her gaze wander over the almost circular yard, bordered by giant willows, over the flower-covered ground, and over the great boulder in the centre. To her amusement the sun was casting her rays right down at its huge figure and the grass around, making it appear like an unwilling king over this small, secluded realm. 

With a serious expression she made a formal curtsey, before kneeling down before the sullen ruler. Suddenly she jumped up, a wide grin on her face, and with light, jaunty steps she walked forward and embraced him. He was very warm from the long time in the sun and for a while she felt like the happiest person in the world. A light wind came up, fiddled with her hair and murmured its happiness into her ear. Slowly she let go of her worries and anxiety about the future and let herself drift in the warm feeling that filled her heart. 

She could sense it. 

The fragility of the sunlight. 

The vast ancientness of the giant trees. 

The overjoyed beauty of the flowers around her. 

Once again she was amazed by the feeble, and yet overwhelming spark that rested in all things, also in her. As long as they stood alone, it was sleeping. But sometimes it blazed up and became a strong fire of life, when they were connected by the manifold voices of the wind. She, the flowers, the boulder, the forest, and even the light of the eternal sun. 

It was in that moment that she began to sing. 


End file.
